


We're The Heirs to The Glimmering World

by Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is Awesome, First Kiss, Hickeys, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Bad%20Samaritan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://cashands.tumblr.com/post/39835866044/theangelcastiel-spikeschilde621">this</a> post on Tumblr (especially the notes). Written for <a href="http://cashands.tumblr.com/">cashands</a> who showed me the post.</p><p>Purgatory!fic. The tags say all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're The Heirs to The Glimmering World

Dean pushes Cas up against the tree, anger soaring through his body as he hisses, "Don't you dare fucking leave me again, Cas," right next to his friend's ear.

Cas is looking up at him, eyes blue and tired, but he doesn't nod nor shake his head.

"For fuck's sake, Cas," Dean repeats and he can hear desperation seep into his own voice. Castiel is still staring at him and he can hear Benny trail off, leave them to this. He's not sure why--but this is something Benny's been doing ever since he first saw Cas and him bicker.

"Dean," Cas pleads then, his hands on Dean's forearms. "Please. I must do this," and shit--shit, Dean's never seen his angel with eyes this huge and shiny and wet. It reminds him of Sammy, age six, fallen off his bike and John telling him that he was too big for tender care, that he should clean the gravel out of his knee himself. Dean had helped him regardless.

"No, Cas," he says instead, trying to keep the tremor in his voice to a minimum. "Shit, I don't fucking care if there are Leviathan chasing you. Hell, if anything, you could damn well use our help." His voice's dropped to something low and rough and foreign even to his own ears, or at least foreign in this situation. That makes him remember all the girls he's pressed himself against, use that same voice to say, "You're so hot" and "I want you" and occasionally "I love you" as he trailed a hand up and down her curves. Cas' vessel doesn't have curves. He's skinny and bearded and radiating warmth against Dean's own body—which is responding to that full-body contact now that he's thought of the connotation to what he used to do with girls. 

"I can't-" Cas whines, tightening his hands around Dean's arms and he looks like he wants to flap away. "You must understand, I have to keep you safe," and because there's nothing left for Dean to say to that he pushes his face into the crook of Cas' neck, his lips onto the dirty skin.

He doesn't know what possesses him when he starts to lick at the skin. Dean only registers that the taste is human and musky and not wholly unlike Sam--his mind provides him with an image of him playfully licking Sam's cheek because Sam thought it was disgusting (and, secretly, so did Dean but it was fucking worth it just to make Sam laugh)--and he also feels Cas going stiff for a second before relaxing, Dean's weight and the tree the only things holding him up as he moans quietly and cocks his head, baring his throat a little further for Dean's mouth.

Shit, Dean thinks, shit shit shit, but he's lost control over himself; keeps lapping at the skin until he closes his mouth over the pulse point in Cas' neck, sloppy and with a little too much saliva, and just starts sucking with more teeth than tongue. Cas' hands are back, on his hips this time, and Dean keeps going because Cas is trembling and letting out little grunts and he's so fucking tired of hiding this shit all the time, of lying, and it doesn't matter anyway because they're in fucking purgatory and this way, even if he's caught by a Leviathan, Cas will bear his mark just like Dean carried Cas' mark on his shoulder for years.

When he's finally satisfied, aware of how tender Cas' flesh must be under his mouth, he pulls away. He laps over the red-going-on-purple spot one more time and then looks up at Cas. He looks more debauched than Dean's ever seen him and--there's a blush high on his cheeks and he doesn't look quite as sad, not quite as tired.

Dean smiles, his mouth crooking up, and he knows that although it can't possibly have reached his eyes, Cas must know that it's him accepting this, the change in their relationship. He puts his hand to Cas' face, stroking over the beard he'd jokingly called peach fuzz before but is really, unmistakably, guy through and through and for once he doesn't mind.

He presses a quick kiss to Cas' lips, not sure about how much the angel knows about the physical expressions of love even though he's kissed Meg, and swipes his tongue over the dry lower lip. Cas exhales against his mouth, his breath damp and warm, and Dean pulls back because he isn’t sure if he can stop if he keeps going now.

Their foreheads are pressed together and Cas' hands are still shaking against Dean's hips when Benny steps back into view.

"You two lovebirds nearly done coddling or what?" he says, but there's not much snark in his voice. He sounds kind of--pleased, actually. "We got a Wendigo chasing our tail and I think I heard some vamps too, earlier."

"Yeah, we're done here, vampirate," Dean smiles as he looks up to meet Cas' eyes, pleased to see that there’s a little light sparkling in them. Then he leans in and whispers, quiet enough that Benny doesn't hear them, "for now, anyway."


End file.
